She doesn't think, she just feels
by it's.all.make.believe.isn't.it
Summary: It's slightly AU, as in it's Effy/Emily & it's a one shot. It takes place when they're both intoxicated and wanting something more.


**Author's Note:** I just thought I'd try this as something different, and because I have a huge love for Effy. I did this really quickly, so it's probably not that great, but I'd been toying with the idea for some time and thought I'd write something. Please leave a comment if you read it, it'd be really appreciated. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skins.

**She doesn't think, she just **_**feels**_**.**

_A sharp breeze drifts through a window that's been left ajar, neither of the girls feel it; both are numb to the cold, feeling only the heat of the alcohol flowing through their blood streams. _

"Can you keep a secret?" Effy whispers, her tone light but serious at the same time.

Emily takes a drag from her newly lit cigarette and giggles. "Is it a deep, dark secret?" she breathes back, sarcastically, her husky voice breaking slightly at the end, like the quietness is straining for her.

Effy momentarily bites her lip, concentrating her glance on Emily. She leans forward, slowly but confidently, bringing her lips to a halt when they meet with Emily's.

"Oh…" Emily murmurs in a surprised tone, tilting her head slightly, flicking her tongue out to take in the new taste that's been left on her lip.

Effy watches Emily for a moment, watches her adjust to what's just happened, watches her lean in closer towards her, feels her hot breath on her parted lips, tastes the alcohol on her tongue as it darts out to taste hers.

_Both girls were intoxicated, both girls were under the influence, both girls were driven by more than substance, but by a secret desire, a need, and a want._

Effy forces her delicate fingers into Emily's hair, grabs at her neck, pulls at the back of her dress, finally wrapping her hands around Emily's; holding them in a loose grip she guides them to the base of her shirt. Emily catches on to Effy's suggestive movements, and pulls the loose fitting top over the taller girl's head, messing up her long dark hair and revealing a bare chest underneath.

Emily's eye's widen as she see's Effy's bare breasts, and settles her expression to a smirk as she pulls her self closer again, pushing her mouth back onto Effy's.

Effy stifles a giggle that escapes Emily's mouth by biting at her lip lightly, then slipping her tongue inside her mouth. They kiss angrily, both desperate to have their tongues explore each others mouths, to take in the foreign tastes and textures.

Their mouths part for a moment as Effy expertly slips Emily out of her tiny blue dress, and clips open the black bra she finds underneath. Both girls giggle as they catch their breath, and Emily bites her lip in anticipation.

Effy pulls her fingers through her hair and takes a short breath, she leans closer again, starts to place kisses on Emily's neck, but they're not kisses, they're bites; she bites soft enough that the skin stays intact, but sucks hard enough that the blood rises angrily to the surface. At every bite Emily let's out a jagged breath and digs her perfectly painted nails harder into the soft, bare skin on Effy's back, tearing it, slightly deeper each time.

_Both of the girls' perception was distorted, both were numb to the pain, feeling only the pleasure. _

Emily runs her nails roughly down the exposed sides of the darker headed girl, leaving a pinkish trail on her pale skin as Effy forces her lips back on to Emily's, forces her tongue back into her mouth, exploring the place she'd never till now dared to venture, but had always secretly longed to.

Emily starts to run her hand playfully along the rim of Effy's underwear, flicking the top of the band with her finger and tickling the skin under the edge with the tip of her nail.

Effy starts pushing herself into the delicate girl, urging her to venture further. Emily moves her hand lower, between the strange girl's legs, running her fingers over the wet material. Effy's hands were wound into Emily's hair, her nails digging into the back of Emily's head, digging deeper with every teasing stroke.

Finally Emily gives Effy her way, pulling off the useless piece of material that was in her way, now rubbing furiously, forcing her fingers inside her, pumping them violently.

Effy's grip tightens, her body tenses up then relaxes, her muscles clenching around Emily's deftly working fingers. Her breathing develops into sighs, to moans, and then to soft screams; as Emily goes harder, faster, deeper. Emily pushes one hand into Effy's mouth to stifle her screams.

Effy clenches her teeth down on Emily's hand, creating dents in her perfectly formed hands, ripping the skin slightly, drawing blood.

Emily's breaths are heavy, raspy, irregular as she continues to work her fingers into the girl laying beneath her, the girl urging her to scream every time she bites at her fingers, urging her to gasp as she winds her tongue in and out of her fingers, licking off the blood she's drawing, and again to scream as she feels the girls nails being dug deeper into the back of her head.

Effy's back arches slightly as she reaches her peak, rolling her eyes to the back of her head in pleasure and astonishment.

Emily finally collapses, her energy spent; her job done.

Effy falls beside her, catching her breath, gasping at the cold air; satisfied.

"I've always wanted that" Effy murmurs after having caught her breath.

Emily stares at the slender figured girl laying beside her, her naked body pearly white, her eyes as astoundingly blue as always and circled with a black smudge, the smears of blood drying onto the pale skin that was clinging to her almost too visible ribcage; a beautiful mess.

"That was the secret" she sighs, as she runs her roughly painted nails through her messed up hair, her expression satisfied.

_Emily looks away, looks down at her own naked body, at the pinkish marks that would soon be bruises, her forehead glistening with a cold sweat of guilt; it's then that she realizes she's nothing, nothing more than a dirty fuck, a drunken mistake, that she was merely another victim to fall into Effy Stonem's trap of seduction._


End file.
